


Devil in the Theater

by KuudereEva



Series: The Piss Chamber | EMGK Smut [1]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, In Public, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie Night, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theater Smut, Why Did I Write This?, emgk, movie, movie theater, sensitive, shitty movie, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: Eminem and MGK go to a really shitty movie, and get bored really quickly. One thing leads to another, and yeah Rap Devil gives some pretty good head, if I do say so myself.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, EMGK - Relationship
Series: The Piss Chamber | EMGK Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905625
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Devil in the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> lmao thanks for reading this this means a lot. this work is also on my tumblr @kuudereevaemgk, please enjoy!

Colson Baker stood at the bedroom mirrors, fixing his hair and tightening his belt. His eyes however were glassy and hiding emotion behind them. Even though he looked ready and even kinda sexy, something else still troubled him at the moment. 

He was taking his boyfriend Em out for a movie date, there really was no reason to be worried, he’d been comfortable with everything that they’ve done together...but somehow something felt wrong. 

Needless to say, the thoughts plagued his mind as he attempted to run a comb through his hair. The strands had been too thick, leaving several broken shards on the floor. 

He looked back into the mirror, eyes betraying him. He wasn’t even recognizing what he was now. A nervous insecure wreck? Because of Em? He sighed, promising to keep his head high for the entire day, his fist tightening around the keys in his hands.  
~  
~  
~

Kelly was able to tell when Marshall was bored, and that was easy to figure out now. Just from his clouded eyes and blank expressions his thoughts must be elsewhere besides the movie. All the refreshments were gone, obviously. It hadn’t even been forty-five minutes since the flick had started however. 

Large fighting CGI dragons and heroes and villains swarmed the screen. God, why did he have to find the most boring generic movie to exist?

After another ten, even Kelly himself was completely worked out of his wits. The urge to take out his phone and mess around was contradicted by the obvious answer Em would give him “Put that the fuck away”. Em moved in his seat, eventually standing up and whispering “bathroom...”

While he was away, Colson looked around. The theater seemed to be half-empty, but there were an group of people right in the row in front. Perfect. When Em came back, he continued his master plan. He sat down and sighed, tipping his head to the side and rolling his eyes. Colson knew exactly what to do...

It had started rather soft, a gentle hand only being slightly bent over Marshall’s knee. A loud crash and explosion from the film made the whole audience jump, Kelly took the chance to move his hand higher, edging closer and closer, until his fingers brushed over the tip of his dick. He wasn’t sure if he had noticed, so he ran a finger back and forwards, sneaking a glance reveals his lover’s eyes are wide. 

“Ah, what the fuck? What are you d-doing?” His eyes dart over to Kelly, laced with slight fear but a strong embarrassment tinged his voice. 

“Oh come, on, it’s fine...” He seductively twists his smile into a smirk. Em wanted nothing more than to shoot back at him, lecturing him about doing this right here, but he was the one who had a hand on his dick. The theater is dark, but they certainly aren’t the only people there. The exhibitionism of it all had him literally rocking on the edge of his chair, literally. 

Kelly’s smirk returns as the movie bounces right off his eyes, his attention being obviously drawn to something even better. Marshall’s drawn to this obviously, biting down on his lip with a squirm of his legs. Luckily the seats weren’t separated, leaving them to do whatever both of their minds could imagine. 

Colson’s hand only drags up slower, the cold metal of his zipper hitting his fingers, however below there’s a distinct hard heat. He turns his motion back down, taking the zip with him. His arm immediately slinks over his shoulder, as he runs a single finger over the soft cloth.

“P-p-please....t-tell me what you wanna do~” Em’s tone was soft and very flustered. God, he was so fucking cute when he was all blushed-up.

“I wanna show you how much I’ve missed you, I need to show you right now of course, you can never expect me to be patient. 

“B-but...what if-“

“...don’t interrupt me...just watch and enjoy this....”

"K-Kells...” 

Kells knew he was scared, maybe even a bit insecure at times. “Allow me...it’s gonna be quick, I know that for sure....” that obviously only made Em burn up more, his dick straining against his boxers. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want y-you to g-get caught or get embarrassed...”  
“No one is gonna see us...you can just relax....”  
Em’s face read an expression of excitement but still tinged with embarrassment. Within seconds, Kells was on the floor and already getting hard himself. 

Colson lowered himself beneath the seat, moving closer to Em, who’s legs were still loosely crossed. He pulled them aside, bringing his head right between the created space. The longing glance he gave above made Em shudder, wanting nothing more than to shove him down onto his cock. Kelly got the message, taking him out and placing two fingers at his head.

The distinctive slap from a hand-to-mouth was obviously needed. If Kells could see how red his face he’d be teasing him for days. Even through his hand small little moans crept though, making his hand shake and beads of sweat appear at Kells’ forehead. 

“C-Come on...please get on with it-“ He was interrupted when Colson lightly bit at the inside of Em’s thigh, sending the equivalent to a highly-powered electric shock to his head...well rather the other one. Colson parted from the spot to trail more kisses, this time on the other leg. They lead up from his faux belt down to his seemingly painful bulge that has developed. He hastily brought his tongue back over his tip and dragged it across, obviously gaining a low moan from above. 

“F-fucking fuck-f-fuck...how the fucking fuck can you do that?” His only reply was a smirk that probably made Em want to strangle him. 

He kept swiping over the tip, still clothed. With a small chuckle, he brought his hand up to finally free him, yet another low growl being muffled. Daring to run the soft pink across him again only made him shake and grab at Colson, quietly whispering praise. 

Em was fully erect, now holding his arms up to his face, breathing heavily. A clear layer had spread across his dick, Colson daring to look up as he sucked at the tip. 

He glanced up at Em through his clenched eyelashes, licking his lips. His heart beat hard in his bones, only intensifying as he grazed his mouth against him once again, taking the tip into his mouth. Immediately, his hand reaches and drags across his hardness. 

Another slur of curses and praises escaped Em’s lips, as Colson’s shallow breathes indicated that he could move. He took more of the throbbing length into his mouth, bobbing his head and even moaning a bit himself. The only audible noise that they could possibly get caught for was the soft sucking sounds. 

Em’s hand reached down to his head, and to Colson’s surprise he was whimpering quietly. His eyes were wide and his other hand was covering his mouth tightly. 

It takes some minutes of lowering his head and the occasional thrust from above, but he reaches a point where the girth is simply too much, and if he tried to continue his throat would either close or he’d choke in the middle of the theater. 

“K-Kells...it’s alright...just try and breath...” His eyes are half lidded, pulling off a bit to only keep sucking again. 

His tongue kept moving constantly throughout, rolling over whee he joe reach, which was limited to mostly the tip. Looking up, seeing his boyfriend look so weak and defenseless, here out of all places drove him insane. Hell, he could come just from doing this. 

He pulls off, deciding to give his shaft some tension as well. He was starting to get a little hesitant about getting caught. Even now, he knew it was too late to just stop. His fingers traced the now slick veins and he places more kisses to the insides of his stiff thighs. The eyes above were laced with a slight desperation and lust, obviously wanting him to continue.

From the way Em shakes and pants, to the way he rolls his fist, Colson is obviously able to tell that’s he’s going to come soon. Bitten groans and silenced grunts along with a moan around Marshall’s dick only made him grab at him tighter. It just worked the both of them up even more, hell, they weren’t in the theater anymore, they were in complete bliss.

“Ugh...what the fuck...how are you so good at this...k-kells...”

He started to make his motions sloppier, but after an audible moan he catches Em looking at him. Yeah, he couldn’t take it, he was jacking off his dick as well. His strokes were fervent and quick, looking to finish as fast as he could, once again they were still in public.

He’s determined, as weird as it sounded, to get both of them off at the same  
time. He squeezed more firmly against the base, just to make the moans against his boyfriend’s dick genuine.

“N-now...” Em closes his legs, his head restless along with the rest of his body. His palms were sweaty, knees were weak, and his arms were heavy. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready...

But finally, he pushes forwards and Colson’s prepared. He nullifies his reflex, or at least tries to for as long as he could. It was long enough for Marshall to shoot his load down his throat, bringing his face closer and biting on his lip. Afterwards, he crumples to the floor quite awkwardly, mumbling “W-Wow...that was something...”

Em was still blushing, quite awkwardly helping Kells back to his seat. “U-Uhm...y-you know...t-thanks for that...” He pauses, the movie seemed to have ended. People were starting to clap, and some had even walked past them, seemingly not noticing that Marshall Mathers himself was there, with his pants down. 

“W-We should get somewhere...next round?” The two had walked out of the theater, and Em was pointing to the now vacant bathroom. Kelly winked and discreetly followed Em in.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaaaah i like writing shorter things more. also i deleted this file by mistake and nearly lost it lmao  
> dm me on my Instagram @kuudereeva and say ur from ao3/tumblr I update my progress on my works a lot along with art and stuff. peace i love you all  
> also English is my third language so i can be pretty fucking bad at writing


End file.
